


Tax return

by Lost_in_thoughts



Series: Modern AU [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even witchers have to do some adult responsibilities from time to time. When Lambert has to write his annual tax return, he has some quite specific ideas WHAT to write off against tax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akhuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhuna/gifts).



When Vica entered his room she hadn't even time to say hello before Lambert wrapped his arms around her, gave her a passionate kiss and slid his hand under her shirt. „You're late“ he murmured against her lips.

 

After enjoying his caresses for a while she playfully bit his neck before she freed herself from his tight embrace. „I'm not late, it's seven at the button.“ She eyed him carefully, noticing his tired look, the deepened lines on his forehead and his tousled hair. „Hard day?“

 

He groaned. „You bet. And I'm in severe need of attention.“ Within seconds, he had his hand back under her shirt, grabbing for her bra clasp.

 

Vica freed herself once more and raised an eyebrow. „Attention, I see.“ When she caught his gaze she smiled. „Alright, you'll get your attention. But first you'll tell me what happened.“

 

„Tax return. On the desk,“ Lambert groaned.

 

„You're doing a tax return?“ Vica asked, visibly surprised, before she sat down and looked at the pile of paper.

 

Lambert nodded. „That's what adult people do, pup. And now come here, I'll show you more interesting things than my tax return.“ He went to her and kissed her neck.

 

Vica simply shook her head. „Lambert, that… are you serious?“ She stared at him as if he had gone mad.

 

„What? I did it very carefully.“

 

Vica laughed. „Obviously. You want to write off your new leather jacket and three suits against tax as working clothes?“

 

He shrugged. „'Course. I'm a witcher, I do need to be properly clothed.“

 

„Never seen you hunting in a suit.“ She shifted in the chair in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

 

„My dear Vica,“ he said, slowly as if talking to a child, „I like to wear suits to negotiations for my contracts. So, the suits ARE working clothes as well as said leather jacket.“

 

„I understand. You also claim costs for renovation.“ A steep furrow built on her forehead. „When exactly did you have craftspeople at the Kaer?“

 

He ruffled his hair. „Eskel and Vesemir.“

 

„But you haven't paid them for renovating and repairing.“

 

„But I could if I can write off their imaginary payment against the tax.“

 

„Sounds reasonable“ she answered in a tone indicating that she found his argumentation anything but reasonable.

 

Some moments later, Lambert furrowed his brow. „What is so funny now?“

 

Vica shook her head while trying to suppress a laugh. „You claim five pounds of dog food and treats as exceptional costs. Lambert, you don't even have a dog.“

 

He shrugged. „It's for Charlie.“

 

She gave him a sceptical look. „Charlie? The beagle from the laboratory?“

 

„The very one.“

 

„But...“

 

Lambert gave Vica a kiss. „Remember when you brought him home for that project on dog behavior? When I told you I was taking him for a walk every evening?“

 

She nodded. „Yes, that was absolutely cute. I was totally happy that you two got along so well…,“ her voice changed suddenly, „Lambert? WHAT exactly did you do with him?“

 

Lambert tried to give her another kiss but she pushed him away. „You will tell me what happened.“

 

He sighed and tried to look innocent. „Nothing. I didn't lie to you. I WAS taking him for a walk. A...wide walk. To the outskirts of town. See, it was all for science. To train his nose.“

 

„Lambert...“ She crossed her arms and darted him a dangerous look.

 

„Well,“ he scratched his neck, „we hunted down a Wyvern.“

 

Within a second Vica had jumped off the chair and planted herself in front of Lambert, squeezing her index finger painfully against his chest. „You used Charlie, that precious little beagle, to hunt down a fucking Wyvern? That's horrible, even by your standards! He could've been killed.“ She shook her head, put the sheets she still held in hands back on the desk and went to the door. „You're cruel, Lambert.“

 

Before she could leave he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. „Wait. Nothing happened. Nothing. He was safe with me. I'm good with pups, you of all people should know that.“

 

She shook her head and sighed. „I'm disappointed, Lambert. I trusted you. I gave Charlie to you because I thought you liked him. But he was nothing but a decoy to you?“

 

Lambert pulled her closer and stroked her hair. „He was no decoy. When we had hunted the Wyvern down, I brought him back to the car and gave him his treats. He was safe and sound and happy.“

 

Vica relaxed a little in his arms. „But...“

 

He hushed her with a kiss. „I like him. I really do. And I take care of things, persons and dogs I like.“

 

She sighed. „Lambert, that's...“

 

„Unacceptable, I know. But Charlie had fun. Unlike me with that tax return today. So, is there any chance you won't be mad at me any longer and we could have some fun?“ He asked, sounding nearly tender.

 

After a moment of silence, she broke the embrace and nodded. „There is a chance. Get dressed, we're driving to the lab.“

 

„What?!“

 

She crossed her arms and gave him an expressive look. „You'll apologise to Charlie. We'll take him for a walk. Afterwards we're getting a pizza and then, maybe, if you behave, I'll give you the attention you want.“ She went to him and let one hand slide under his shirt, caressing the muscles on his stomach. Her voice was soft when she asked „You still want that attention, right?“


End file.
